Love Comes With Interest
by aznpride16xx
Summary: Ikuto borrowed money from Amu every single day. She didn't mind but one day Amu was annoyed at his bad habits and told him she would charge him interest next time. Ikuto always paid back his debts and gave her interest that she did not expect.


**Meilin: Hello again. First off I want to say thank you for everyone's support. You guys are really making it worth it for me to keep writing. This is just a simple one shot that was inspired from a manga I read. It's called **_**Okasama Brat**_** by Nana Haruta if you want to check it out. It was super cute.  
>Amu: Please enjoy!<strong>

**Ikuto: Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara or Okasama Brat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Comes With Interest<strong>

It was around lunch time when a 17 year old high school senior strode down the school hallways. All the upperclass girls were gawking at his incredibly good looks and thin, yet muscular figure.

"Kya! It's Tsukiyomi-Sama," a couple of girls squealed.

"Yo, Ikuto! Going to the underclass building again?" a friend of his questioned.

"Yep," he responded, casually stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The brilliant rays of the sun hit Ikuto's face as he stepped out of the upper-class building. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he made his way to the ninth and tenth grade cafeteria.

"Is Ikuto-tan looking for Amu-chi again?" a freshman girl with orange pigtails asked. He nodded. "She's in the lunch line," she directed.

Ikuto looked over his shoulder and expectedly saw the 13 year old pinkette he was searching for.

"Amu~" he called out to her. She looked up from the book she was reading and sighed, though a smile was evident on her face.

"Coming to borrow lunch money again?" This was a question that didn't need to be asked. She already knew the answer.

"Yup," he answered, nonchalantly popping the "p".

She unzipped her purse and took out the usual 600 yen. "You know," she started. "This has been the fourteenth time this month you asked for money…and it's only the 12th!"

"I always pay you back, don't I? So I don't see what the problem is."

"That's not the point!" Amu exclaimed. "What if I don't have money one day? Then you won't have anything to buy lunch with." Sighing, she hooked her mini bag back on her shoulder. "You need to start remembering to bring your own wallet. You can't keep forgetting it." She handed him the bills. "Next time you better pay me with interest," she demanded, though she didn't expect any extra in return.

"Yeah, yeah," he ignored. As they both waited in line, Amu and Ikuto contently talked away the minutes without a care in the world. They didn't seem to notice the young girl watching them from behind a wall, her teeth tugging at a baby pink handkerchief.

As soon as lunch was over, the scarlet haired girl dominantly marched up to Amu. "Hinamori-San," she addressed as if talking to a lower life-form. "You know Ikuto-Sama pretty well, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" the pinkette said, her "cool and spicy" character taking over. It was a nickname given to her by the other students, a façade she put on, an outer personality that hid who she truly wanted to be. Ikuto was the only one who could ever melt this shell of hers.

"I want you to set up a date for me. Tell Ikuto-Sama to meet me-"

"No," Amu flatly denied. She didn't want her to go out with her best friend. "If you really want to date him ask him yourself…" The pinkette stood up to leave but not before commenting, "…but I doubt he would ever go out with someone as selfish as you."

Saaya was dumfounded for just a second before her arrogant side took over. "Just you watch, Hinamori, Amu. Ikuto-Sama will be mine!"

_Ugh, stupid, over obsessed girls. Why does Ikuto have to be so drop dead gorgeous? _Amu stopped mid-thought and blushed. She shook her head furiously and sighed roughly. _Why did I even think that?_

Suddenly, she bumped into her short, wavy-blonde friend. "Oof! Watch it," her tiny body warned. "I may be short but I'm not invisible, Amu."

"S-sorry, Rima," apologized the 13 year old. Rima may have been fun-sized but her anger issue was nothing to laugh at. Even still, she was a softy at heart.

"What's on your mind?" the mini-sized girl noticed. Amu looked at her confused. "You were spacing out. Did something happen?"

"Oh, Saaya tried to force me into settling a date up for her with Ikuto," she said clearly annoyed.

"No wonder you're in a bad mood. She tried to hit on your man," Rima stated with an emotionless face but there was an obvious hint of teasing in her voice.

"He is_ not_ my man!" She yelled all flustered.

"If you say so~" the shrimp sang. The two sat by each other in class but departed their separate ways when the bell rang.

On her way home from school, Amu was attacked by a certain blue-haired kitty (not really). "Eep! Ikuto don't scare me like that," she huffed.

He chuckled at her facial expression. "I need you to do me a favor."

"A favor?"

He bobbed his head in reply. "Yep. I need you to help me pick out something nice to wear for my date tonight with Saaya."

_No way, he actually said 'yes'?_ "U-uh, sure," she replied with uncertainty.

"Why the hesitation, Amu? You don't want me to go? Or could it be that you're jealous?" He smirked.

"Me, _jealous_? Please, only in your dreams. Now hurry up before I change my mind." Subconsciously, Amu grabbed Ikuto's hand and began walking in the direction of his house. A light tint grazed his cheeks but it went unnoticed by the girl.

At his house, Ikuto tried on the first outfit Amu laid out got him. The first set consisted of black jeans and a blue polo shirt.

"Hm…it looks too casual. You're taking her out to dinner right? Try on the next one."

Again he tried on another pair of clothes. It was a black tux but the pinkette also rejected it. The next one was better.

"The black pants look nice…the blue button down matches great with your hair…but the tie is a little much," she criticized. Amu walked up to the boy and loosened his tie. Stepping back to see the whole picture, she decided to unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt.

"If you wanted to strip me you could've asked," he teased. The smirk on his face grew wider every time her face was shaded a darker scarlet.

She hated being embarrassed, _especially _around Ikuto, and the only way she knew how to deal with it was to bring up her "cool and spicy" self. "Sh-shut up!" she stuttered pushing him away. Amu crossed her arms across her chest and turned away from him. "You can finish getting ready on your own. I'm leaving!"

"Wait!" he yelled grabbing her wrists. "I'm sorry. Please, help me finish?

She couldn't say no to that cute pout. "Fine." Amu Hinamori returned to fixing up Ikuto's clothes. She added a silver watch to his wrist, popped his collar up just a tad, and left the silver cross that dangled around his neck. Running her fingers through his hair to give him that "messy but sexy" daring look, only then did she notice how soft his hair was.

A small purr escaped the man's lips and again Amu blushed. She focused her eyes on the shirt Ikuto was wearing but that made her more flustered.

_I bought him this shirt a few years ago. He still has it?_

Realizing that she was staring, Amu backed away and whispered under her breath.

"I'm done but I don't want you to go."

"What did you say?" He asked not catching what she said.

"Oh, I said, I'm done and you can go," she repeated smiling brightly. It hurt to know the guy she really liked was going out with the girl she hated. Why was fate so cruel to her?

"Amu," he called tenderly. "What's wrong?" He didn't know before but he was finally beginning to understand.

"I'm fine, see?" She demonstrated by forcing a smile.

_You're not 'fine,'_ he wanted to say but the moment was not right. Before Amu could push him out the door any further, Ikuto turned around with a guiltless face and bluntly stated, "Oh, by the way, can I borrow some money for dinner?"

At that moment she snapped and her eyebrow twitched. "If you need money so badly go ask your _girlfriend_. Borrow money from her!" She was so furious. Angrily, Amu pounded her fists on Ikuto's chest.

"You stupid girl," Ikuto whispered as he pulled her into an embrace. He tangled his hand in her luscious locks and held her close. "Did you honestly believe I would forget my wallet every day?" He then buried his face into her hair inhaling the faint scent of strawberries. "Hurry up and realize it already."

**.::.::.::.**

After going through the same routine multiple times, the familiar teen strode down the halls to the underclass building.

"Ah, Ikuto-tan," the girl from the previous day said while passing by. "Amu-chi is in the lunch line again."

Making his way over to the pinkette, Ikuto snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Do you need lunch money again?" she asked already knowing it was him.

"Nope," he said moving into her line of vision. "I came to visit my _girlfriend_," he grinned. "Oh and here," he said handing her 600 yen.

"What's this?"

"It's your money. I'm paying my girlfriend back…"

She gave a small "oh," not thinking much of it and turned her head to tuck the money safely away in her purse. When that sentence finally registered in her mind, she whirled her head back in his direction. Ikuto took that moment as she turned around he kissed her near the corner of her lips.

"…with interest," he smiled.

**~End~**

* * *

><p><strong>Meilin: Please take some time to review. Let me know what you think. I really appreciate it. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
